Skeleton Cats - PercicoPernicoPercyxNico
by CatsAreFluffy
Summary: When Nico Di Angelo befriends a Skeleton Kitty outside the woods of Camp Half Blood, not only does he gain a cool new pet.. But a boyfriend? *RATED T FOR MILD SWEARING*


**Skeleton Cats - Percico One Shot! **

A/N: Based on the picture of Viria with Nico's little skeleton friend..

Also! This is my first fanfiction so no hate please?

ALSO! This will be a pretty long one shot.

Nobody's POV

A bone rattling purr echoed throughout the dark Hades Cabin. Nico Di Angelo scowled at the cat, a look of, 'shut-up-before-you-wake-everyone'. The cat still none-the-less purred at the boy, nuzzling against his chest.

Oh, and by cat, I mean a skeleton cat. The cat started following him around when he was in the woods one day.

*FLASHBACK, NICO'S POV*

I ran past a blur of green and brown trees until I collapsed into a pathetic ball. The tears came pouring down like a waterfall. Gods, I just have to be gay.. Let's forget the fact I'm an outcast son of Hades, but gay too! I inwardly groaned. Damn Percy with his gorgeous green eyes and his wonderful hair and his downright sexy abs.. Oh wait, he's as straight as a pole. And in love with Annabeth.

Then I rememberd the reason why I ran here in the first place.

Annabeth and Percy were having a full out make out session at the dining pavilion.

Tongue and everything.

I choked back a sob as I wrapped my arms around my knees, the tears soaking my jeans as I hung my head down, sobbing.

Then I heard a hiss as a crack opened up next to me. I gasped, thinking it was an attack, but realizing as I cried, my powers reflected on my emotions and opened up a crack in the ground. I tried sealing it when a paw came out and I froze, as I noticed it was no paw, but a skeleton paw.

Holy shit.

A cat came out, and looked at me skeptically before nuzzling my shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be dead?" I whispered to it. Talking to a cat, wow. A dead one, too.

I got up, wondering if the cat would collapse if I got far enough. I walked away, and it trotted along behind me. It wouldn't stop following me, even when I was inside my cabin.

Funny how it seemed to like me so much. Usually if an animal smells me, it runs away, me smelling like death has that affect.. So I guess I'm stuck with the cat that doesn't care I reek of death.

How funny.

*END OF FLASHBACK, NOBODY'S POV*

Nico gently scooped the cat off his lap and got up before setting the cat down on the black bed-sheets. Nico took a look around and practically everything was black except for the green torches of Greek fire.

He slowly walked backward towards the door, watching the cat, making sure it didn't move. He was almost at the door when the cat pounced off the bed and gracefully fell on the floor, stalking its way to Nico and nuzzling his leg.

"I give up, fine! Hmm.. If I'm going to keep you, I should probably give you a name huh..?" Nico went into deep thought before looking up and snapping his fingers.

"I got it! I'm calling you Shadow, since you follow me around like a shadow." Nico looked pleased with himself for being so clever.

*Nico's POV*

My stomach yelled at me as I sat against the door, twiddling with my fingers. I stood up, realizing that the breakfast horn would probably ring any minute. I was almost at the door, when Shadow bit my ankle in protest.

"Gods, fine you can come along!"

I picked up Shadow and he climbed onto my shoulder, and on my head. I could feel his purrs vibrating through my body. I sighed.

I'm going to look like a complete idiot with a cat on my head.

I swore under my breath, walking out the door.

I got weird looks and dirty glares as Shadow used his bone teeth to nibble on my shaggy black hair.

I clutched my aviator's jacket tighter around me as I walked up to the dining pavilion.

"Nico?" I know that voice. Jason.

"What, Grace?" I turned around to face him.

"I come into camp to visit and no 'hey I missed you!' Just a 'what grace?'" He pouted at me.

It was silent for three seconds before he burst out laughing.

"There's a cat on your head."

"I noticed," I grumbled. I reached my hand up to rub Shadow's head before he purred, nibbling on my hair more. Jason suddenly grasped my arm, followed by me cursing as he dragged me along to the dining pavilion. Well, I am kinda hungry anyways.. I soon found myself in front of the 'Seven Table, plus Nico" as in a table for all the seven, plus me. Everyone looked at me. I then realized Annabeth wasn't here. I silently did a fist pump.

"Nico Di Angelo." Jason presented.

"Um Nico?" Percy started.

"What, Jackson?" I asked sarcastically.

"There's um.. A cat on your head?" Percy said in a childish voice. I felt my cheeks heat up.

You have to be so god damn adorable, don't you?!

"That's Shadow." I stated. Percy and Jason burst out laughing.

"You named it Shadow?! That's priceless, considering you control shadows!"

"haha, so ironic." I mumbled dryly.

I left the pavilion, hungry but embarrassed.

*In The Hades Cabin*

I was reading a horror book when a knock could be heard.

I opened the door, hissing.

"Go away person-" I looked up at a puffy eyed none other than Percy fucking Jackson.

"Percy, what-"

He spoke in a whimper, "Annabeth broke up with me.."

"Why?" I mumbled, wondering why she would dump him.

"Some boy from Hermes.." He choked a sob. "...was better than me."

"Remind me to give a kid nightmares tonight.."

"Nico!" Percy laughed. I found myself proud that I could make him laugh. I opened my door wider, letting him in. He raised an eyebrow at the bundle of blankets.

"Cat," I muttered. He nodded in understanding. I poked the bundle and the cat crawled into my arms, purring and meowing.

"You're so motherly with it, just like you'll be with our kids.." Percy mumbled. I gasped, startling Shadow into running underneath his bundle again.

"Percy what did you-"

"Shit, did I say that out loud? I mean um.. Crap, crap, crap."

"You like me...?" I whispered.

"Um.. Yes. But you hate me so this is a horrible idea, I should um go, nice seeing you Nico-" He got up before I grabbed his arm.

"Percy fucking Jackson. I have had a crush on you since the day I MET you. And now you somehow like me and assume I hate you?!"

"A crush.. O-on me? Seriously? Woah, cool.." I face palmed.

"Since when did you like me?" I raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for his answer.

"A while ago, I don't know.."

"Well, let's not let it go to waste, huh Nico?" Percy winked as he capped my face.

Oh. My. Gods.

And then he kissed me.

My spine tingled and my heart fluttered in circles like a butterfly on sugar.

Our lips moved naturally in sync. His hand moved from my face to my neck, sending chills on the spots he touches. His free hand moved to my waist.

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Hero Of Olympus, was kissing me.

And I was kissing back.

He pulled away for air, grinning sheepishly.

He leaned down as our foreheads touched.

I scowled at him.

"Do you have to be so adorable, Jackson?" I groaned.

"Only for you, Ghost King." He whispered into my ear. I lightly smiled at the nickname before touching his neck and pulling him into me for another kiss.

If I didn't have that cat, Percy wouldn't have muttered about me being motherly, and how id be motherly towards 'our kids'. I silently thanked the gods and that cat.

Who knew some skeleton would make Percy Jackson kiss me?


End file.
